


Remember and Forget

by Branch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series (probably) Juumonji considers the fix he's gotten himself into. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: Eyeshield 21, Juumonji/Sena, protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember and Forget

It was ridiculous. It was absurd. Six months on the same team, no matter what kind of hell they’d gone through together, should not be able to wash away over two years of bullying. But there it was.

He’d gotten used to protecting Sena.

He stepped out on the field, for his own pride and anger and future, and he put his body and bones on the line to guard, well, the quarterback, yeah, but mostly Sena. Because Hiruma could take being downed and Sena…

Okay, Sena could take it too. Sena’s back was still slim, under his hands, but it was hard these days, solid with the muscle that let him be tackled by Banba and Yamato and Shin fucking Seijuurou and still stand back up and run again.

But it was his _job_ to protect Sena.

So, yeah, maybe it was ridiculous that he was so careful, drawing Sena against him, that he tried to be gentle when he kissed Sena. But he couldn’t help it!

Sena was good at getting him to forget that, though.

"Mmmm, Kazuki… Kazuki, more…"

Sena’s eyes were hazy and dark, and the arch of him under Kazuki was abandoned. When Sena lost himself, when he forgot politeness and titles and diffidence, he was the most amazing thing Kazuki had ever seen, and he lifted Sena up, thrusting into him deeper. The tight heat of Sena’s body around him made him moan.

"Fuck, Sena…"

Sena smiled up at him, innocent and sweet and wanton. "Yes."

Kazuki gasped and his hips drove forward, fucking Sena hard, and Sena’s open moan as his body wrung tight sent a shudder down Kazuki’s spine and it didn’t stop there. Pleasure rushed out, tingling in his fingers and toes, pulsing with every beat of his heart, and his heart was pounding. Sena sighed, head laid back, and Kazuki’s hands tightened fiercely on his ass.

He really, really couldn’t help it, though, when they settled back down against the bed and he wrapped his arms around Sena carefully, protectively, even if it did make Sena laugh a little.

He didn’t mind as much that it made Sena cuddle into his chest, and he buried his face in Sena’s hair with a gruff sound. It was absolutely ridiculous.

He wasn’t going to let go.

 

**End **


End file.
